Drifts
by Soonhoontrash
Summary: Jihoon diculik. Ayahnya yang menyuliknya kerumahnya sendiri. Ketika ia dipertemukan dengan Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba wujudnya menghilang di depan kedua matanya. Jihoon tidak bisa tidak terperanjat. Seventeen's SoonHoon fic, Read warning inside. Multichap dan bisa naik rating. Error edited


Tema murahan, I know it. Saya haus SoonHoon dan mencoba meramaikan fandom. Sebisa mungkin romancenya dapet.

Disclaimer: Seluruh Potrayed Tokoh bukan milik saya kecuali Story Line

Warnings: BL, Yaoi. BoyxBoy

StarCast: Seventeen dan beberapa OC

Pair: SoonHoon dan other official Pair

Genre: Romance. Fantasy. Mystery. Action. Family. Saya coba masukin humour chap depan.

Start!

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda!"

Empat orang palayan membungkuk memberi hormat. Mereka membungkuk bukan tanpa alasan, Tuan Muda mereka baru saja kembali ke mansion megah tempat mereka berkerja-

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri! Brengsek!"

Well, dengan paksa.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Kupecat kau!"

Para pelayan yang menyambut terdiri dari kepala pelayan tua- pria dan wanita - dan assisten muda - pria dan wanita - yang bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap rumah utama keluarga besar Lee. Para pelayan hanya bisa melihat dari ekor mata mereka saat sang Tuan Muda bersurai ungu gelap itu diseret pria-pria besar yang memaksanya masuk ke Mansion Keluarga Lee.

Empat orang yang hanya berstatus pelayan itu menyambut mereka dengan wajah stoic tanpa berniat membantu Tuan muda yang terlihat sedikit kacau dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan singlet hitam.

Ini bukan kali pertama mereka melihat anak sulung Tuan Besar Lee itu diseret pulang. Menurut rumor yang beredar mengenai kenapa Tuan muda mereka di paksa pulang dengan cara yang memalukan, mereka pikir Lee muda itu memang pantas mendapatkannya.

Pemuda yang belum genap berumur 20 tahun itu digiring melalui tangga besar nan rendah di tengah ruangan menuju lantai dua, kemudian masuk keruangan tepat didepan tangga dengan dua daun pintu besar yang menjadi celah masuknya.

Ruangan sebesar aula yang di tata dengan lampu-lampu dan ornamen emas mencerminkan latar belakang pemilik rumah. Sofa, kursi, dan lukisan yang elegan dengan latar merah dan kuning keemasan turut memenuhi ruangan. Beberapa hiasan juga di temukan di beberapa sudut membuat ruangan besar ini terlihat indah namun mengeluarkan aura menyesakkan. Ruangan ini biasa di gunakan untuk pertemuan dengan relasi-relasi penting keluarga Lee. Beberapa meja disesuaikan dengan sofa-sofa dan kursi-kursi berbeda jumlah dan berbeda model.

"Ehem!" Suara gumaman seorang pria yang berdiri ditengah ruangan seperti komando pada pria-pria besar yang membawa sang Tuan Muda kecil. Mereka melepaskan pegangan yang erat pada lengan pemuda itu.

"Cih, akan ku ingat wajah kalian!" Geram pemuda itu memelototi satu-satu wajah orang-orang yang dengan paksa membawanya ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Lee Jihoon!" Pria dewasa di tengah ruangan terlihat marah. Tuan besar Lee tampak gagah berdiri dengan wajah yang sedang marah. Tidak seperti Jihoon yang bertumbuh agak pendek, ayah Jihoon justru cukup tinggi. Ayahnya pernah bilang Jihoon adalah jiplakan sang ibu yang telah lama tiada.

Sang Tuan Muda yang di panggil Lee Jihoon pun bungkam. Ia manatap sang pria yang adalah ayahnya sendiri juga sudah beberapa kali melakukan penculikan anak seperti ini. Otaknya bertanya-tanya untuk apa lagi ia di seret kesini.

Terakhir kali Jihoon di seret adalah karena ia ikut dalam penelitian manusia. Organisasi gelap yang meneliti dan bereksperimen pada manusia. Walaupun sekarang ia sudah berhenti.

Wajah tampan digilai wanita bahkan pria, kecerdasan super, materil yang mendukung. Lee Jihoon tidak kekurangan apapun. Oh, kecuali tinggi badan yang sedikit tidak memadai. Tuhan sungguh adil.

"…." Sang Ayah, Tuan Besar Lee, sama bungkamnya dengan sang anak. Hanya menatap lurus ke manik mata Jihoon.

"Aku sudah tidak bereksperimen dengan manusia, ayah. I swear." Ungkap Jihoon akhirnya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangan tanda ia 'bersih'. Seakan mengerti apa yang di tuduhkan sang ayah.

"Kau pikir begitu?" Ayah Lee tertawa renyah. Jihoon mengerutkan dahi. "Tidak. Aku tidak sedang menuduhkan sesuatu padamu, nak. Ayo, duduklah." Seketika wajah dan tubuh Sang ayah terlihat rileks setelah ketegangan yang terjadi. Pria-pria besar suruhan sang Mighty Lee pun menunduk hormat dan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Ayah dan anak tersebut pun duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja kecil yang hanya memiliki dua buah sofa besar yang saling berhadapan. Seorang pelayan wanita masuk membawa sebuah cardigan untuk diberikan kepada Jihoon mengingat Jihoon hanya mengenakan singlet hitam. Dan Jihoon menatap cardigan merah dengan model yang hampir sama dengan yang sedang dikenakan sang ayah dengan tatapan tak suka. Hanya sejenak mengerenyit namun tetap mengenakannya.

Jihoon terus berpikir apa yang mungkin ayahnya akan katakan. Manik mata Jihoon bergerak mengikuti gesture tubuh sang ayah, mencoba menebak dari gerakan tubuhnya.

Nihil. Jihoon tidak bisa menebaknya.

Kalau dipikir lagi, kesibukan Jihoon saat ini juga hanya bersantai. Ia tidak menemukan alasan yang mungkin bisa membuat ayahnya murka.

"Seharusnya kau datang ketika aku memanggilmu. Jadi aku tidak perlu berbuat seperti ini." Tuan Lee membuka pembicaraan.

"Errr ya, aku sedikit sibuk." Ayahnya memang mengirimkan pesan singkat serta email untuk datang kerumah. Tapi ini hanya basa basi. Jihoon yakin itu. Ia sudah sering menolak –atau mengabaikan undangan ayahnya sendiri.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan perusahaan yang ayah berikan?"

"Cukup berkembang." Ini juga basa basi.

'Ayolah, you fcking dad. I've got no time.' Batin Jihoon. Lagi pula perusahaan yang ayahnya sebutkan bukan di berikan, tetapi dilimpahkan pekerjaanya untuk menyita waktu bermain Jihoon.

"Apa kau tahu perusahaan pengembang teknologi yang ada di Korea?"

"Eum.." Jihoon tampak berpikir, kemudian melanjutkan. "Ya." Seingatnya perusahaan milik ayahnya itu memang pusat pengembangan teknologi yang sekarang digunakan pada mesin-mesin industri. Termasuk pengembangan teknologi nano yang sangat rahasia.

"Ayah ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang disana. Well, bisa dibilang ia sangat cocok denganmu. Ia juga tampak senang dan ingin mengenalmu."

"Apa?" Whut? Apa yang barusan dikatakan ayahnya? Seberapa pentingkah orang ini? Bahkan ayahnya, The Mighty Lee, mengizinkan anaknya bertemu –atau bahkan menyerahkannya– dengan orang ini.

Orang yang mencari Jihoon cukup banyak. Mulai dari marketing investasi dari investasi ringan seperti perusahaan industri atau investasi gelap seperti pasar-pasar gelap mulai dari perdagangan manusia, eksperimen manusia, pengembangan alat perang, sampai pengembangan ilmu supernatural. Jihoon cukup terkenal di dunia "Deep".

Banyak hal-hal yang orang umum tidak yakin kebenarannya ada atau tidak, sebenarnya benar-benar ada. Diantara orang-orang yang mencari Jihoon tidak sedikit yang berusaha membunuhnya.

Beberapa kali Jihoon harus mempraktekan adegan action ketika turut campur pada eksperimen manusia. Organisasi FBI adalah musuh yang harus dihadapi Jihoon. FBI berusaha menangkap Jihoon namun belum memiliki bukti yang cukup. Kejar-kejaran pun kerap terjadi.

Berakhir di rumah sakit berarti akhir kesenangan Jihoon bereksperimen dengan manusia. Karena kabar itu akan sampai ke telingan Tuan Besar Lee -sang ayah yang akan berakhir dengan adegan penyeretan pulangnya ke Mansion Utama di New Zealand.

"Jadi, siapa 'org itu'?"

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya nanti. Dan aku cukup yakin kau akan menyukainya."

"Oh wow! Dia seorang wanita?" Jihoon tertarik jika ayahnya bilang seperti itu.

"Tidak. Kurasa dia pria. Entahlah. Kau harus akur dengannya. Turuti semua permintaanya."

"Waw apa ini berarti aku dimanfaatkan? Apa kau sedang kalah taruhan dengan temanmu, ayah?"

-Plakk

Jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Jihoon. Ia mengaduh pelan.

"Dasar anak bodoh. Kau akan tahu 'harga' orang ini ketika melihatnya."

"Waw, ayah sedang main rahasia-rahasian denganku. Waw." Jihoon membulatkan matanya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Kemudian mengaduh karna kembali mendapat pukulan.

Jihoon tiba di Korea dua hari setelah perbincangan dengan sang ayah. Jihoon yang cerdas bukan pemberontak. Perintah sang ayah adalah mutlak selama ia masih bisa melakukannya. Bahkan sering kali Jihoon memaksa diri melakukannya ketika seharusnya ia tidak mampu. Kenapa? Karna Jihoon hanya memiliki seorang ayah di dunia ini. Hanya saja terkadang pria tua itu membuatnya kesal karena sering mengacaukan hiburan Jihoon.

Tuan Lee, sang ayah, yang menyayangi Jihoon pun tidak memaksakan kehendak. Ia membebaskan Jihoon bermain dengan 'mainan-mainan' yang dianggapnya menarik. Namun tetap membatasi Jihoon jika ia melewati batas.

"Kemana? Tidak, kurasa aku akan langsung ke hotel. Dokyeom-ah, katakan pada ayah, aku akan menemui orang itu besok."

-Piip!

Sambungan international itu pun terputus. Jihoon kembali memasukan ponsel hitamnya ke saku celana. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya menyeluruh ke Bandara Incheon, Korea. Topi hitam menutupi kepala Jihoon, tidak ingin membiarkan angin dingin Korea memberi salam pada rambut ungu gelapnya.

-Drrt! Drrt!

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponsel Jihoon. Ia mengerutkan dahinya menatap layar ponsel persegi panjang berwarna hitam itu.

Pesan singkat dari Dokyeom si tangan kanan Keluarga Lee.

Pesan itu berisi perintah dari sang ayah yang mengharuskannya tinggal di suatu hotel yang sudah ditentukan.

Jihoon memasukan kembali ponsel hitamnya dan dua detik kemudian melangkah menuju taxi dengan memanggul satu-satunya bawaan nya, sebuah ransel berwarna hijau tua.

Jihoon tiba di hotel satu jam setelah menerima detail pesan singkat dari Dokyeom mengenai lokasi hotel dan tempat pertemuan dengan orang yang diminta sang ayah beserta kontak orang tersebut. Lokasinya masih di pusat ibukota negara ginseng, Seoul.

"Selamat Datang di Chaeyeoung Dam Dong Palace, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang wanita di meja resepsionis menyambut Jihoon. Wanita yang cukup cantik namun terlihat polos. Bukan tipe Jihoon.

Walaupun Keluarga Lee memiliki kediaman sendiri di Korea, namun permintaan Tuan Lee atas dasar lokasi yang lebih dekat dengan Perusahaan pengembang, memaksa Jihoon untuk tinggal disini. Apa boleh buat, lagi pula Jihoon belum pernah tinggal di hotel ini. Ia suka hal baru.

Jihoon memandang sekeliling. Hotel ini seperti tower dengan penataan elegan di lobby hotel. Memang terlihat seperti hotel bintang lima.

Mari kita lihat pelayanannya. "Saya sudah pesan kamar atas nama Lee Jihoon."

"Baik, akan kami periksa terlebih dahulu." Wanita itu terlihat sibuk dengan komputernya di balik meja. "Anda di jadwalkan akan datang 3 jam yang akan datang. Boleh saya periksa tanda pengenal anda?"

"Oh, tentu." Jihoon merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan tanda pengenal dan menyerahkannya pada wanita bernama Pinky yang bisa dilihat di name tag yang bertengger di dadanya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan." Pinky mengembalikan tanda pengenal Jihoon. "Kamar anda di lantai 50 nomor 516. Ini kunci kamar anda." Pinky meletakan kunci kamar dengan gantungan ornamen 516 di meja counter receptionist yang kemudian segera diraih Jihoon. "Dan apakah masih ada barang bawaan anda yang akan di antar?" Pinky menyerahkan sebuah pamphlet. Jihoon memandang pahmplet tentang apa-apa saja yang mungkin bisa di lakukan di Hotel tersebut, tidak tertarik.

"Tidak."

"Baik kalau begitu. Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, silahkan hubungi kami jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu."

"Terima Kasih."

Jihoon berlalu menuju lift yang mengantarnya ke kamar hotel. Dilihat dari tombol lift, tower ini memiliki 51 lantai. Rasa penasaran Jihoon timbul, Ia putuskan untuk memeriksa hotel ini.

Jihoon memencet dua tombol pada lantai 50 dan 51. Selama menunggu, Jihoon pikir hotel ini aneh. Tanda pengenalnya adalah tanda pengenal warga Negara New Zealand walaupun sebenarnya Jihoon memiliki tanda pengenal Korea dan beberapa Negara lain. Penasaran dengan apa yang melintas di otaknya, Jihoon putuskan untuk menghubungi Dokyeom.

"Dokyeom-ah, kau memesan hotel ini atas namaku? Warga Negara New Zealand?"

"Bisakah kau bilang 'halo' ketika berbicara di telepon?" Dokyeom terdengar mengeluh.

Jihoon memutar bola matanya, malas. "Itu tidak penting Dokyeom."

Terdengar helaan nafas lelah dari ponsel Jihoon. "Lagipula, hyung, namaku Seokmin." Ada jeda beberapa detik dan Jihoon tidak bersuara apapun. "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Apa kau memesan hotel atas namaku? Warga Negara asing?" Jihoon mengulang pertanyaanya.

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak ada pertanyaan apakah tamu tersebut dari luar negri saat aku memesan."

"Benarkah?" Jihoon kecewa. Ia yakin hotel ini aneh. Tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan apa yang aneh.

"Ya. Apa kau menemui masalah? Apa mereka mempermasalahkan kewarganegaraanmu? Kau tidak menunjukan kartu iden-"

-Piip!

Jihoon memasukan ponselnya dengan kasar. Ia yakin ada yang salah dengan hotel ini. Hotel ini memang tidak terlalu besar. Pelayanannya juga umum. Tidak ada konsep unik pada design interior hotel. Semuanya memang terlihat normal. Apa ini memang hanya perasaannya saja? Fuck! Tiba-tiba ini semua membuatnya kesal.

-Ting!

Lift yang di naiki Jihoon berdenting seiring dengan pintu lift yang terbuka. Lantai 50.

Jihoon memandang lurus kedepan tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya. Koridor dengan deret-deret pintu kamar biasa. Terlihat sangat sepi. Tidak ada yang spesial.

-Ting!

Pintu lift pun segera menutup kembali. Mengantarkan Jihoon ke lantai selanjutnya. Ia menatap bosan kotak 4x4 meter bergerak naik seorang diri.

-Ting!

Pintu lift kembali terbuka. Ia dihadapkan pada anak-anak tangga. Sepertinya ia harus naik tangga dulu untuk bisa sampai diatas.

Bunyi kriet keras terdengar ketika Jihoon membuka pintu atap. Dan kenyataanya tempat yang ia tuju ternyata hanya atap gedung biasa. Lengkap dengan landasan heli tentu saja.

"Uggh…!" Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang tegang setelah perjalan dari New Zealand ke Korea. Otot-ototnya lumayan tegang saat ini. Ia meresapi udara dingin kota Incheon

.

.

"Kau sudah sampai?" Jihoon terkejut. Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyapa indra pendengarannya. Jihoon berbalik mencari sumber suara. Ternyata ia tidak sendiri berada di atap hotel yang biasa digunakan untuk pendaratan Heli ini.

Seseorang berdiri disana. Seorang Pria. Kelihatannya umurnya tidak terpaut jauh dengan Jihoon. Garis wajah orang asia dan mata nya yang sipit mengingatkan Jihoon dengan jam dinding besar dirumahnya yang selalu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat sepuluh. Sang ayah tidak pernah memperbaiki jam tersebut dan Jihoon tidak pernah perduli. Wajahnya cukup tampan walaupun Jihoon merasa ia lebih tampan. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi, dan Jihoon sedikit iri dengan hal itu. Orang itu menatap Jihoon, namun ia tidak yakin kalau orang itu sedang bicara dengannya.

"Aku bicara padamu."

What the hell?! Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran?

"Bisa."

Fuck!

"Siapa kau?" Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya sedikit kesal bercampur takut. Ia tidak percaya orang ini bisa membaca pikiran. Tapi ia yakin orang ini memang bicara dengannya.

Pria asing dengan surai gelap tersebut melangkah mendekati Jihoon, "Kau terlihat manis."

What the fuck?! "Kurasa kau sudah gila." Jihoon semakin mengernyit melihat pria aneh tepat dihadapannya. Ia semakin bergerak mendekat. Jarak yang tidak wajar untuk orang asing yang sedang mengobrol. Pria itu terlalu dekat.

Jihoon otomatis melangkah mundur untuk membuat jarak, namun gagal. Jihoon terkejut kakinya tidak bisa digerakan. "What the Fuck?!" Umpat Jihoon yang kesekian kalinya.

Sumpah serapah lainnya keluar dari bibir Jihoon. Ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya dari leher hingga ujung kaki. Tubuhnya kebas.

"Apa….yang kau lakukan…brengsek!" Jihoon berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya, frustasi. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena diterpa angin dingin serta amarah.

Pria itu tepat berada 5 centimeter di hadapan Jihoon. Hampir menempel dengan tubuhnya. "Kau melakukan sesuatu padaku?! Lepaskan aku! Brengsek!" Jihoon yakin orang ini menggunakan semacam tembakan pelumpuh atau duri atau apalah yang membuatnya tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. Jihoon panik Maksimal.

Sang pria asing melangkah mundur, "Apa ini sedikit berlebihan untuk berkenalan?" ujarnya lebih kepada diri sendiri. Dan Jihoon roboh kelantai. Kehabisan tenaga.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya, Jihoon kembali berdiri dan menghadap pria sialan yang membuatnya- entahlah, marah dan malu mungkin?

"Apa maumu?"

"Namaku Soonyoung."

Baiklah namanya Soonyoung. Walaupun Jihoon tidak bertanya soal itu. Tapi sebuah nama mungkin bisa menjadi sebuah kunci.

"Apa maumu, Soonyoung."

"Berkenalan." Soonyoung memamerkan senyuman secerah mentari. Senyuman bodoh menurut Jihoon.

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan?" Jihoon bertanya ala detektif. Karna sepertinya Soonyoung sulit menjawab pertanyaan pertamanya, yang menurut si tampan Jihoon, itu penting.

"Lebih tepatnya mencuri start. Aku tidak seharusnya hadir disini sekarang." Soonyoung nampak mengacuhkan semua pertanyaan Jihoon.

"Apa maksudmu-" Jihoon terperanjat.

Belum selesai satu kalimat, Soonyoung sudah menghilang seperti hantu.

TBC

Saa, storyline ini saya sudah punya sejak lama. dan pairnya itu itakyuu. takutnya masih nemu kata 'kurama', pls info klo masih ada biar saya edit.

Semoga masih bisa diterima cerita model begini. Pls review. satu review sangat berharga


End file.
